The present invention relates to a single space rotary printing press for newspapers, and more particularly to such a single space rotary printing press, which has a precision rotary driving force transmission system, and means for adjusting the position of the plate cylinder of each printing unit.
A regular single space rotary printing press is generally comprised of a plurality of printing units arranged at different elevations, belt transmission means respectively coupled between each two adjacent printing units, and a main motor controlled to rotate the printing units through the belt transmission means. The printing units are controlled to print a respective particular color on paper. When a new roll of paper is installed, the position of the plate cylinder of each printing unit should be respectively adjusted subject to the tension of paper used. The plate cylinder position adjusting procedure is achieved manually. This structure of single space rotary printing press has drawbacks. One drawback of this structure of single space rotary printing press is that the transmission belt of the transmission mechanism between each two printing units wears quickly with use. When the transmission belt of the transmission mechanism between two adjacent printing units starts to wear, the printing units cannot be rotated at same speed, causing the printing units unable to print the printing on paper precisely. Further, because the single space rotary printing press has a certain height about equal to the elevation of a three-floor building, it is dangerous and time-consuming to adjust the position of the plate cylinder of each printing unit manually, and difficult to precisely adjust the plate cylinder of each printing unit to the accurate position.